


Little Tree Topper

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Supernatural (Reader Insert Verse) [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Anger Management, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Castiel has it out with the Christmas tree





	Little Tree Topper

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on the artwork found here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/8980511c7873d493d004c39cc6346728/tumblr_my346aVKN51qdq0ivo1_1280.png
> 
> The tumblr blog has been deactivated so I am unable to credit the artist.

Coffee. He just needed a cup. Or four.

Okay, maybe the whole pot.

Dean snatched the fresh pot from the base and poured a large cup to the brim. The first sip scalded his tongue, but the sting ebbed with another swallow. Satisfied, he turned for the war room, intent on finding Sam.

But before he entered the hallway, Dean froze in the threshold of the kitchen door as Castiel rushed past him.

With a baseball bat.

Dean blinked once, then twice. He checked his coffee with a quick sniff, then tasted it again.

Nope. No drugs.

“Cas?”

Heavy footsteps responded as they faded through the war room and into the library. Dean followed with a shuffle of his slippered feet, his gray bathrobe billowing behind him.

In the war room, Dean spotted Castiel as he entered the library, ignoring Sam’s morning greeting. When he saw Dean, Sam shook his head and scowled, clearly offended.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Sam barked as Dean stood beside him.

Castiel stopped at the foot of their tiny Christmas tree, raised the baseball bat, and wound up for an almighty swing.

“Cas, what the f–”

In a wide arch, Castiel swung the bat at the very top of the tree, catching the angel ornament square in the chest and launching it across the library. Sam shouted as he jumped from his chair and Dean stared, stunned.

When Castiel turned around, he spotted them, and Dean saw the red hot rage fade from his eyes. As if he had been in a trance, Castiel realized what he had just done, then dropped the bat.

“Sorry. It’s… I hate them. They’re inaccurate.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow at that. “Yeah, swinging baseball bats at ornaments isn’t exactly part of the Christmas spirit, Cas.”

“No, Dean. The angel. On a tree. It’s stupid.”

Sam softened at that. “Oh. Yeah, I suppose it is, now that I think about it…”

When Sam fell silent, Dean shouted, “Care to explain?!”

Sam startled, but then spoke. “Bringing a fir tree into your home for the winter solstice was a pagan ritual. It has nothing to do with Christmas, the–”

“Actually, I just hate angel tree toppers,” Castiel interjected. “We don’t look like… that,” he spat as he jabbed a finger at the ruined ornament. “Although, Sam’s not wrong.”

Dean stared first at Sam, then turned to Castiel, who remained silent. Unable to think of anything else to say, Dean shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

He would definitely need an entire pot of coffee today.


End file.
